


Korra Week Drabbles

by LinnyBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Korra week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear/pseuds/LinnyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for Korra Week on tumblr, August 24-30.  Originally posted to my blog at chiefironwall.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Alone

There were people talking. Korra didn’t hear a word of it.

She assumed they were talking strategy, the way they were all huddled around the map. Korra could vaguely see the reflection of it in the window, almost enough to cover the landscape stretched out below them.

She should be helping them. She should be assuring them that she had a plan, that she could work this all out. She would take care of it, and the airbenders would be safe. They needed their Avatar to back them up, right?

_But who will back me up if I fail?_

It creeped up somewhere from the back of her mind, edged its way into her thoughts. Struck her. She wouldn’t fail. However this went, the airbenders would be safe. That was what mattered. That was all.

And she had people. She had her friends, all standing behind her arguing about strategies that wouldn’t work.

_No I don’t. I don’t have them, not really. Zaheer doesn’t care about any of them. Just me._

And that’s why her plan would work, wasn’t it? Turning herself in before anyone else could get hurt. Because no one throwing themselves in front of her would phase someone like Zaheer. He killed the Earth Queen. He discarded Aiwei to the Fog of Lost Souls right in front of her, like he didn’t have to think about it. Like he’d already decided that he was useless, that everyone around him was just collateral damage on the path to his higher cause.

They didn’t matter. No one else mattered to him. Just her.

The weight of it hit her, hard enough she couldn’t breathe for a moment. She was it. She was all that was standing in between a murderer and an entire nation. If she failed, that was it. There was no one else to step in for her. She was the only hope for _all of the world._

Just her.

She didn’t have past lives to advise her. None of her friends could do what she needed to. She was the only person Zaheer would accept. This was the only plan that could possibly work.

She swallowed hard.

“It doesn’t matter.” She found herself speaking, although she hadn’t heard a word of what they were saying. “None of these ideas will work.”

It didn’t matter what the ideas actually were. She knew there was only one person who could stop Zaheer. One person.

Just her.

Alone.

 

 


	2. Day 3: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra feels like it’s such a stupidly simple problem. Asami knows it’s so much more important than that.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Um… Yes.”

“Like… You’re not just joking with me right now. You’re actually -”

“Oh, stop, it’s not that surprising.” Korra scowled at Asami, arms crossed, and turned away just a bit.

“Sorry.” Asami gave her an apologetic smile, and squeezed Korra’s arm. “I just… I don’t know. It seems so simple, and you’re always so… Untouchable.”

Korra couldn’t hold back her snort. “Really? Do you see me right now?”

“You know what I mean.” She uncrossed her legs, bringing them up so she could lounge more easily on Korra’s bed. “But you’re claustrophobic?”

“Is that what it’s called?” She’d heard the word before, or read it, in one of Jinora’s books, but didn’t quite piece it together. Having a name made her fear seem more reasonable, somehow. More tangible. “Yeah. I mean, I’ve been locked up and caged and trapped enough times, I guess… I just…”

“No. I understand.” Asami smiled again, and Korra was surprised at how it put her at ease. How with just that look, she knew she’d opened up to the right person about this. She wasn’t being judged, or worse, _pitied_ \- Korra was so sick of the pity. She was so sick of that _look_ people gave her, like they were afraid if they touched her she’d shatter. She wanted that look to die forever.

She never got that look from Asami. Not once.

“So here’s what we do,” Asami started, her tone that of a woman used to taking charge in moments of chaos. Even small ones. “I will fly you to the top of the National State Building, in an airplane. They get the Avatar at their stupid function, and you don’t have to go up a hundred floors in an elevator. Sound good?”

Korra started to shake her head. “You don’t -”

“Korra, I promised I’d help you, and I will. With whatever. This falls under the category of whatever, I’m pretty sure.” Korra bit her lip, still unsure.

“Besides,” Asami grinned. “Think of the President’s face when I drop an airplane on his formal gathering.”

Korra decided she liked that smile. She liked it a _lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just in case there's any question, this is post - Book 3 finale. 
> 
> Also, if you're looking for day 2, I submitted art that day. Check /tagged/korra-week on tumblr, url chiefironwall.


End file.
